


Your Eyes, My Surrender

by destimushi



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos waxing poetry about TK's eyes, M/M, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: The first thing that catches Carlos’ attention is TK’s eyes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Your Eyes, My Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> When I cannot stop waxing poetry about Roro's eyes, Carlos gets in on the action. I am hopeless. Send help.

The first thing that catches Carlos’ attention is TK’s eyes.  It was the way they glittered under the moonlight when their eyes first met.  It was the way they swam with hope and exuberance and pride when he said, “That’s my dad,” as Captain Strand saved the baby from the tree. 

It was the way they dimmed when the excitement was over and the crew packed up, and a dullness smothered the light as if something sinister reached out and plucked the golden flecks from those beautiful blue-green eyes. Curiosity sank its claws in Carlos that night, and he wanted to know everything hidden in those eyes, wise beyond their years. Wanted to know every ounce of hurt that shadowed that vibrant glow he glimpsed during their adrenaline-pumped first encounter. 

It ’s not so much the colour of TK’s eyes, but how they shimmer and change with his moods that takes Carlos’ breath away.  It was the way the blue-green tint flashed with guarded interest and wary desire at the bar that had Carlos’ heart thumping against his rib-cage.  It was the way they darkened with arousal when Carlos’ hips slammed him into the wall of his apartment as they devoured each other’s mouths that told Carlos there’s something hidden behind the storm. 

Those eyes search him when TK thinks Carlos isn’t watching as if they’re looking for answers to questions Carlos  is too terrified to ask. Those eyes tell a story, one that’s sad and lonely and desperate. But Carlos doesn’t speak the language, so he tries his best to guess and  anticipate . Rejoices when the corners of TK’s eyes crinkle with a genuine smile when Carlos thinks he’s  finally  deciphering that language bit by bit, letter by letter. 

Sometimes, Carlos gets lost in the uncharted galaxies behind TK’s eyes as he’s falls into them on a hot, Texas day when the sun teases out the blue. Like a cloudless sky, vast and striking and full of promises. Sometimes, Carlos dives headlong into ancient forests when the soft lamplight amplifies the green in those soulful eyes. Mysterious and  infinitely  sad with so many secrets Carlos doesn’t ever hope  to uncover them all. 

It doesn’t matter whether TK talks to him with words, his eyes say everything Carlos ever needs to know. They whisper to him when emotions are high, and they reveal more and more of TK when Carlos figures out where to look. How to look. When to look. They are a window into the guarded insides of a wounded soul, and Carlos is  eternally  grateful that the keepers of TK’s sanctuary trusts him enough to let him in. 

Carlos can spend minutes, hours, lifetimes staring into TK’s eyes and find something new and exciting there. TK’s eyes are so  hauntingly  beautiful they steal the very oxygen when he walks into a room. And when those eyes land on Carlos, as they do every time without fail, he finds them a little softer. A little gentler around the corners. A little brighter in the centre. 

And that warms Carlos like the sun warms the Earth. Radiance and life and sustenance for the soul. 


End file.
